


don't forget this night

by Sakamichi



Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Pre-show, mentions of other hyungs, no actual drunken actions they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/Sakamichi
Summary: Last day of pre-show filming for Produce x 101 have ended and the trainees just want to de-stress. Kim Yohan finds himself even more stressed the morning after, though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can you watch [the apple game](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W--Yg8J0xsg/) video of yuvyoh and then tell me these 2 don't have a crush on each other? You'd be lying.  
> 

Kim Yohan wakes up in the middle of an unfamiliar bed, covered in white sheets as he himself is wrapped by soft, clean, warm comforters. He then almost immediately closes his eyes again, trying to avoid the responsibility of getting up from such a nice bed. He's lost count of when was the last time he slept like this - no annoying alarm clock ( _ji ma jiji ma_... make it stop) to disrupt his dream, no early trainings to attend to, no hushed conversations from his roommates (whom he loves so much, except when he's trying to sleep but Lee Jinhyuk decides to be a comedian at 3 in the morning), and definitely no bed with cheap material appropriately budgeted for 101 young men.

 

That's the weird thing.

 

Yohan sits up, probably as fast as any person with solid athletic background could, eyes still half-closed.

 

He's not in the Produce x 101 dorms.

 

He's not on top of a cheap bed, he's not surrounded by his Boss teammates/roommates, and he's not woken up by _ji ma jiji ma_.

 

As his head slightly hurts from the abrupt movement, he realizes he's cold as well after the comforters fell off of him.

 

He's naked.

 

He's actually naked, in an unfamiliar bed, while his head hurts from sudden movement and also possibly, a hangover.

 

His brain starts to fully function now, his eyes finally wide open to scan this unknown location and comprehend this unfortunate scenario.

 

He recalls the evening prior, or the last thing he could recall because who knows how long has he been sleeping, how it was their last day of pre-show filming and they were finally given free time to get out of the Produce dorms. The next time they are to come back will be for the first elimination already, in less than a month.

 

The pre-show filming ended with the group battles, and having formed friendships with co-trainees already, it wasn't a surprise that the older ones invited the others to a party in celebration.

 

Kim Yohan, sociable, friend-of-everyone, good-looking and popular Kim Yohan, of course never says no to parties.

 

The party was supposed to be a secret, in which Jinhyuk only invited trainees that are of legal age and are somehow close to either him or label-mate Kim Wooseok, but it resulted to almost everyone showing up in front of their small dorm room. They had no choice but to escape to a nearby pub with private rooms, leaving the kids in the dorm playing their innocent party games while the _hyungs_ drink their stress away.

 

Okay. Yeah, Yohan remembers being drunk.

 

He remembers clinging to whoever was near him and asking for more shots. He remembers Han Seungwoo, equally drunk as well, pouring his glass with more alcohol than the poor glass can handle. Yohan remembers still gulping all of that down though, because everyone in that party was stressed and drinking non-stop seemed like it was the only way to de-stress at that moment.

 

He remembers having fun. Everyone was drunk. Yohan doesn't remember the details but since everyone was drunk, he was certain he had lots of fun.

 

He remembers himself asking for kisses.

 

Fuck.

 

He's not a child and he's been in countless drinking parties and he's already aware he has always been such a whiny drunk asking for kisses. His athlete friends made sure he knows that fact always by recording drunk Yohan on video every damn time he got drunk.

 

Fuck.

 

He remembers everything now. Fuck.

 

Yohan spots his shirt on the floor, but at that exact same moment, before he can move to snatch the piece of clothing, he hears the sound of a door being quickly shut behind.

 

"Yohan. Yohan... First, I'm so so sorry..."

 

He stares at Song Yuvin, who just entered the room, looking like he just got out of the shower with his still very wet hair and in his white shirt still very generously sticking to his wet chest.

 

"Second. I'll explain everything. As much as I can remember. I was drunk as hell too. Please don't scream or shout. Kookheon  _hyung_ doesn't know I brought you home."

 

Kim Yohan is speechless. He literally doesn't know what to say at this point.

 

He's naked. He wakes up to find himself on Song Yuvin's bed. The same dude he's been having a crush on ever since they did that damn apple game.

 

He can feel himself blushing. He unconsciously raises the comforter around him, suddenly ashamed at the fact that he's still shirtless.

 

He nods. Yuvin sighs in relief.

 

"If you want, you can take a shower first. I'll get you some clothes. I can go get breakfast too, what would you like?"

 

Yohan still thinks this whole situation is a mess, but he doesn't know why he's more endeared than anything.

 

 

\----------

 

 

_"Yuvin hyung... Kiss..."_

 

_Yuvin stared at the drunk Yohan clinging on his side. Yohan had his face turned upward, lips formed into a (really cute) pout, eyes tightly closed. If Yuvin weren't drunk, he'd just laugh and take a picture of this rare image of Kim Yohan playfully asking for a kiss._

 

_The problem was that Yuvin had a bit too many alcohol as well. Probably not as many as Yohan did, but enough to get his thoughts clouded._

 

_Yohan was a playful drunk asking for kisses from almost everyone, but no one was way too drunk to actually play along with Yohan and give him his requested kisses. Probably no one but Song Yuvin._

 

_Maybe if he drank more he'd get wasted enough to sleep. Maybe if he drank more he'd be able to brush off the attractive younger trainee. Maybe if he drank more he'd stop thinking about pouty lips and dangerously close breathing._

 

_So when Han Seungwoo came by their table, pouring drinks left and right, Yuvin had no hesitation in drowning himself with alcohol for the rest of the night._

 

 

\-----------

 

 

"Yuvin _hyung_." Yohan whispers as soon as he got out of the shower. Yuvin is seating on one edge of the bed, back turned towards his direction. "Do you perhaps have any smaller shirts than this?"

 

The shirt handed to him by Yuvin reaches his mid-thigh. While that was no case, the neckline, however...

 

"I'm... I... Turtleneck, perhaps? Apparently I've got... Uhm...... Hickeys.... On my neck and shoulders so please..."

 

Yuvin stares for a moment. He stares directly at Yohan's exposed neck, to the reddening spots lined up leading to his shoulders.

 

Oh God.

 

Shit.

 

Yuvin may have actually been more drunk than he remembers.


	2. Chapter 2

While Yuvin is busy looking for more appropriate clothes, Yohan finds his own phone underneath the bed sheets. He sighs deeply as he considers if he was ready to know what happened to make his messages blow up to almost a hundred unread texts.

 

It's not like there's anything he can do but check all those messages though, so he slowly unlocks his phone and begins scanning through his inbox.

 

The earliest few messages were from the younger trainees, mostly asking where he and the other hyungs were because they suddenly disappeared from the supposed "party".

 

Yohan hides his chuckle at a certain message.

 

_10:45PM, Sunday_  
**Woollim Cha Junho** : yohan hyung where's the party  
**Woollim Cha Junho** : hyung

  
_10:59PM, Sunday_  
**Woollim Cha Junho** : hyung dongpyo is making me dance to girl group songs with him. hyung i prefer the drinking party. where are you guys

  
_11:21 PM, Sunday_  
**Woollim Cha Junho** : eunsang says you guys are unfair and i agree with him

 

Yohan decides to reply to his close friend later, when things are sorted out in his (and Yuvin's) end.

 

He scrolls up to see the most recent messages, and is a bit surprised that the latest one was from Han Seungwoo not more than an hour ago.

 

_1:56 AM, Monday_  
**Seungwoo hyung❤️** : yohan shit i thngk i left my phoen in ur table  
**Seungwoo hyung** ❤️: w8 here it is

 

_2:32 AM, Monday_

**Seungwoo** **hyung** ❤️: take care goin home 

 

_9:26 AM, Monday_  
**Seungwoo hyung** ❤️: wild party im drunk as fuck  
**Seungwoo hyung** ❤️: lmao speakin of drunk lmaooo u and yuvin making out lmaooo im mad i didnt take a vid

 

A loud crash resounds as Yohan drops his phone directly to the cold, hard floor of Yuvin's room.

 

"Yohan, what - -"

 

"Shit!"

 

Yohan doesn't immediately pick his phone up, instead he lets himself fall backwards, dropping down onto the soft bed, staring at the blank ceiling, both eyes and mouth wide open.

 

No.

 

This can't be real.

 

No.

 

No. No. No no no no...  
  


 

 

\-----------

 

 

 

_"Yuvin hyung... Kiss..."_

 

_Yohan was drunk, yes, but his mind was definitely unconsciously hoping that the older trainee would give in. He hadn't been kissed in so long, and Yuvin was hot, so fuck it, right?_

 

_Yuvin seemed intent on ignoring him though, as he just kept drinking and drinking even more, no matter how much Yohan whined about not getting kissed._

 

_A few more minutes after, Yohan sat up straight, releasing himself from clinging to Yuvin's side._

 

_Fine, his crush didn't want to kiss him, shouldn't matter._

 

_He's Kim Yohan._

 

_If Yuvin didn't want him, he was sure someone else did. There had to be someone who liked him here. It didn't even actually has to be someone who liked him. He just needs some kisses and maybe cuddling too, damn._

 

_He really couldn't think straight anymore._

 

_Fuck._

 

_He started feeling hot, so he began taking off his jacket._

 

_"Wha... What are you doing?"_

 

_Yuvin was in the middle of taking a shot when he noticed Yohan stripping beside him._

 

_"It's hot in here..."_

 

_Yuvin stared at the younger trainee as he was struggling to get his arms off of the jacket sleeves. Yohan was way too drunk for his own good and Yuvin had started to get annoyed at the fact that he acted like that._

 

_Yohan, with his red cheeks and pouty lips and suggestive eyes and his low-cut shirt exposing a bit too much skin than Yuvin could handle, looked so so annoyingly good and Yuvin was a weak man._

 

_Yuvin was a weak man and he knew it._

 

_At that moment, Yuvin wanted nothing more than to pull Yohan to himself, hide Yohan from everyone else, monopolize this view for his own and no one else's._

 

_He couldn't handle this kind of borderline sexual torture anymore._

 

_So he started helping Yohan take the offending jacket off._

 

_"Ah... Hyung, thanks..."_

 

_Yohan was only halfway through his mumbling when the jacket was almost forcefully taken off of him, and was put on top of his head instead._

 

_Yuvin used the jacket to cover Yohan's face and exposed skin, an attempt to hide him from the rest of the guys, before bending down to whisper directly beside Yohan's ear._

 

_"It's time to stop, Yohan. I'm taking you home."_

 

_Yohan shivered._

 

_He was drunk as fuck and couldn't process what Yuvin just said properly but Yuvin's face was beside his and he was too near, too near he could smell the alcohol on Yuvin, too near he could hear Yuvin's low breathing,_

 

_but not near enough for his liking,_

 

_so instead of listening, Yohan did what he had always wanted:_

 

_He pulled the other man into a kiss_.

 

 

 

\-----------  
  


 

 

 

"Yohan? What happened?"

 

Yohan closes his eyes, tight, while his hands are on both sides of his head, pulling his hair in frustration.

 

"Yuvin _hyung_. I remember now."

 

Yuvin remains silent, waiting for the other to organize his thoughts. He looks conflicted.

 

"We kissed. A lot. We were making out and all... "

 

"Yeah?" Yuvin replies unconsciously. He forces his attention back to looking for clothes. "I mean, uh, yes, we did that. And maybe more. I don't know."

 

"You're so chill about this, _hyung."_

 

Yuvin sighs. He isn't in any way chill about this situation.

 

"Trust me, I'm not."

 

"I can't believe I did all that."

 

"Yeah. It was like you were a different person last night." Yuvin lets out a nervous chuckle, remembering how clingy Yohan was the night before. "Totally different from when we did that apple game."

 

Yohan immediately sits up, looking straight at Yuvin's direction.

 

"God..." Yohan gulps. He doesn't know what to say anymore.

 

Yuvin finally finds an old but clean beige turtleneck sweater, and he stands up to hand it over to Yohan. "This might look loose on you but this one's the only thing I could find."

 

"Yuvin _hyung_. What do I do?"

 

"What? You change into this and then go home."

 

Yohan pouts. "You sound mad."

 

"I'm not." Yuvin says, annoyed. "You're the one here sounding like you regret everything that happened last night."

 

"I..." Yohan stares directly at Yuvin's eyes.

 

What's happening?

 

Why does Yuvin's eyes look... sad?

 

"I... I was drunk."

 

"Me too." Yuvin says firmly. "I was drunk too. But I don't regret all that."

 

Yohan, again, doesn't know what to say.

 

"I just... Want you to know that when you pulled me in for a kiss, I didn't hesitate to respond. Maybe the... t-those hickeys are a bit too much but I was drunk and I'm sorry if you didn't want this... but I personally don't regret that I kissed you back."

 

" _Hyung_..."

 

"I like you, Yohan, so please if you regret this, please go home now..."

 

"And if I don't...?"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"I don't... regret this..?" Yohan says, not unsure, but rather shy. His ears have gotten as red as they can get after hearing what Yuvin just admitted. "I don't regret kissing you either and I don't want to go home yet, not until we talk about everything that happened last night and how we want to go about this from now on."

 

"... Oh."

 

"Is that a yes...? Can you stop sounding mad now and hear me out..?"

 

Yuvin scoffs.

 

"Maybe if you kiss me again, with no alcohol influence this time."

 

Yohan rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prayer circle for yuvyoh to debut together pls pls pls


End file.
